Dysfunctional Connections
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Leah is not a bitter as everyone else sees her. Than and again it doesn't really matter because she knows she has a family of brothers who love her and care about her.


_**Dysfunctional Connections **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight **_

_**Summary- Leah is not a bitter as everyone else sees her. Than and again it doesn't really matter because she knows she has a family of brothers who love her and care about her. **_

* * *

Leah Clearwater was definitely one of a kind. There not a single person who was the same as her. Leah sat in her car, her hand banging against the steering wheel, anger was curing through her body not enough to make her phase just the right amount. How hard could this actually be? All she wanted was to leave, to escape the pack, the heartbreak, the stupid vampires and her herself. She had been trying to get the courage to be able to drive past the "Your Leaving Washington" sign yet every time she tired, she stopped. The heavy rain pelted against the top of the car seeming louder than it should be. Leah sighed and sank back in her seat, the sight of the suitcase on her back seat reminded her that she couldn't leave despite the fact that she wanted to.

Leah may be the first she-wolf in ever but she was accepted, she was protected by her pack brothers, and loved by them. She couldn't leave them when she needed them almost as much as they needed her. It wasn't the tribal tattoo that decorated their biceps and the back of her left shoulder that connected them all together it was the little things. The symbols that Leah had declared to be her good luck charms. Each of her pack brother had a significant symbol that decorate her body.

* * *

Sam, her alpha, her first love, the man that had broken her heart for the love of her cousin, had a precious symbol to her. The beautiful elegant ankle bracelet that decorated her left ankle was a reminder to her that he did once love her and always will just more in a brother sister way. Which Leah had reluctantly accepted.

Paul, the only person that can make Leah incredibly pissed yet still be laughing at the same time. Paul symbol decorated her right hands ring finger, the horrible pink colour annoyed Leah to no end but she never took of the cheap bubble gum colour ring. He had spent a total of 25 cents on the thing, but she loved it all the same.

Jared, was the one brother that Leah seemed to trust the most, he was the person who listen to everyone and gave advice when they needed it. Leah had asked Jared to come with her when she decided she wanted to get her labret pierced. He agreed and paid for the tiny diamond stud that decorated the area just bellow her lip on her right side.

Embry, the shy, sweet and sensitive wolf of the pack yet he could totally kick ass when he needed to. Embry approached her one day blushing furiously he had grabbed her hand and dragged to her car and drove them into town. He stopped in front of a tattoo/piercing parlour and Leah burst out laughing at the tomato red boy in front of her. Embry got out of the car and went into the shop, Leah followed him and she burst into laughter again when Embry told the guy who did the piercing he wanted his nipple pierced. Leah sat with him when he got it done and told the guy when he was finished Embry that she wanted her belly button pierced. She paid for Embry and he paid for her in thanks for going with him.

Jacob, the rightful alpha of the pack, the temperamental wolf almost as bad as Paul. The mark representing Jacob was not quite the same as the others, Jacob's was a bite mark that reminded Leah exactly what they were. Her and Jacob had been fighting in human and both had phased and started attacking each other, Jacob had sunken his teeth into Leah thigh and bit her hard, she yelped and the others finally separated them. Since Jacob had attacked a member of his own pack the mark never did disappear completely, it left a white scar on her left thigh. Leah had to ask Sam to order Jacob to stop apologizing, she had already forgiven him.

Quil, the life of the group, constantly making jokes and playing around. He was the second of the group to imprint it somehow made him seem more mature and protective. Sam had asked Leah and Quil to go to the grocery store to get some supplies for the bonfire, and the two had left. Once the two had finished getting everything on Emily's list Leah was driving and smiled wickedly at Quil before pulling over and dragging Quil into the Tattoo/Piercing parlour, ignoring his protest. The same guy from when she had been there with Embry, joked about her dragging poor innocent guy trying to rid them of their innocence. She had laughed at Quil blushing face before telling the guy she wanted to get the top cartilage of her ear pierced. She told Quil to pick out the stud, and he chose a simple diamond one. She told him to get a piercing done but he immediately said no. Leah laughed and allowed him to pay.

Seth, her little biological brother. Leah figure out that Seth and Quil where the only two that actually loved being werewolves. Leah had lost of symbols that represented Seth but the one that she remembered the most was when they were younger way before becoming what they were. Seth and Emily had been playing in Emily's backyard and Seth had escaped underneath a small hole which had formed at the bottom of the chicken wire fence. Seth being only 6 had wandered a little in curiosity when Emily and Leah started screaming at him, he turned around and was face to face with a snarling very large dog. It truly was a dog not a werewolf. Emily ran into her house where her parents where so they could unlock the fence but Leah crawled underneath the fence, but one of the loose wires had dug into her lower back and left a deep cut across her lower back. She was afraid to move and had to wait for her Uncle and dad to get her free, they did eventually and Seth was safe and being comforted by their mom. Leah allowed her dad to take her to the hospital to get stitches. The scar had never left, it remanded as a reminder for her proving she would do anything for her little brother.

Leah had marks representing each and everyone of her brothers. She was a part of the group not just by a tribal tattoo but by the symbols that connected her to everyone of them.

Even though she belong with them Leah was her own person and sometimes she needed a reminder to remember that. The tattoo on her right hip the wound around to her back was the perfect reminder. She had enter the same Parlour as she had with Embry, Quil and Jared, and the guy that had done her piercing asked where her innocent bystander was this time. Leah smiled and asked for a tattoo.

* * *

Leah banged her head once against the back of her seat before turning the car on and turning around heading back home. She pulled up at Sam and Emily's house the lights were on and she could her the laughter from some of the pack members. She entered the house and toed off her runners before walking into the living room everyone was there all spread out in various places.

"Hey Leah." They coursed when they noticed the newest arrival. Leah greeted them back before taking a seat on the couch next to Paul.

"Where have you been all day?" Embry asked from his spot on the floor next to Jared.

"Just around." Everyone nodded accepting her answers, they spent the rest of the night all sitting together watching TV like the dysfunctional family they were. Leah enjoyed ever second of it.

* * *

**I Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
